1. Field
The following description relates to technology to process a signal in a multi analog channel environment.
2. Description of Related Art
A multi analog channel environment having analog inputs generally includes analog channels, a multiplexer (MUX), and an analog-to-digital converter (ADC). The analog channels process various signals by receiving inputs of various analog signals, and the MUX selectively transmits output signals output from the analog channels to the ADC. The ADC converts the analog signals output from the analog channels into digital signals.